Amongst the Sunflowers
by Constalina
Summary: Russia/N.Italy When Russia's out on a 'mission', he stumbles on someone he just didn't want to see. Rated T for safety.


**Author's note: **Yayers for procrastination~ :D Yayers also for Russia/Italy! *shot*

"Cookie"- English

"_Pasta_"- Other Language, and obviously different alphabets would be a different language

I brush the sunflowers away from my view, and wipe some of the blood out of my cheek. I'm disguised surprisingly well. For once, my allies proved to be useful. I play with the rifle in my hand. I could take a rest for a while, couldn't I? All this tracking is hard work. I stare at my favourite flowers, and I smile. They look beautiful with and without blood on them. I stare back at the dead body behind me, and continue moving.

I look at the sky above. Dawn was coming. I just had to hunt one more goddamn soldier down, and my allies' mind will be at rest. I roll my eyes. They were so paranoid, thinking the German and Italian armies would attack my place EVERY STINKING DAY. And they said _I _was the insane one. But I have to keep my allies happy, so I track the next target in the sea of yellow.

I amusedly think of all the soldiers I killed. I can't decide who is more fun to kill, the Germans, or the Italians. The Germans were fun to fight, but the Italians were fun to torture. I decide I like killing both equally.

As far as I can tell, one soldier was left, and he was an Italian. I can tell by the crying. He is right behind the wall of sunflowers next to me. I sigh. The killing was getting insanely boring for me, because I'm running out of ideas for torturing Italians. I quietly wish I brought my lead pipe. I get my rifle ready, and move the sunflower in front of away slightly.

Nothing.

I can't see anything in the clearing, yet the crying was really loud. The whimpering was so close… My eyes widened. What if he was sitting near the sunflower wall…? I shrug to no one in particular. I have nothing to lose, because countries can't _die_. I step into the clearing.

"AHHHHHHH! IT'S A RUSSIAN SOLDIER!" I jump slightly, and look down. I was stepping _on _the Italian's leg. The Italian was face down in the soil. I grab the collar of the Italian and pull him up. I stifle a gasp. Of all the people in the world, did it really have to be _him_ I had to find?

It's Feliciano Italy Vargas.

My heart jolts, and my pulse races. This is the country I love, how the hell can I shoot him?! I stare at Italy, who was begging for his life. My pulse was getting faster, for he was tempting me with his unbelievable cuteness. I calm myself, telling myself not to lose my head.

I don't gain anything by shooting him, politically or mentally. France, or some other European country, will take him. And the mere thought of that infuriates me. But if I return him to Germany, this war could be a bit longer, but he might like me a bit more. Then I remember I'm disguised. Ah well, whatever.

"Eh? You're not going to shoot me?" asks Italy. I shake my head, letting him go.

"там," I say, pointing at the direction where Germany should be. No one else can recognise my voice when I speak Russian, and the other countries can vaguely understand Russian. Italy looks over to where I'm pointing, and breaks into a wide smile.

"Ve?" he says. "Germany's over there?" I nod. Unexpectedly, he hugged me. I blushed. "_Grazie amico!_" … Okay, I admit I don't understand what he just said. But hey, he just hugged me! Italy lets go, and searches through his pockets. He pulls a container full of spaghetti out of one, and hands it to me. "Here! I was going to give this to Germany, but I want you to have it instead, for not shooting me!" Jeez, is it getting hot out here or something? I feel like I'm going to faint… Italy runs to where I was pointing, but before he disappears, he turns around and waves. Then he's gone.

"Bye Italy," I say quietly, looking at the spaghetti. I remember that I've never tried spaghetti before, and open the container. I take off one of my gloves and pick up a noodle, and eat it. I smile.

"вкусный." I eat the rest as I walk amongst the sunflowers.

Author's note: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. :D I'm so tired…


End file.
